


Perfect

by judithandronicus



Series: Judith's Fluffy Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: The nickname caught in Dean’s throat, that single syllable almost choking him as it ripped its way out of the muscular body writhing beneath him. He was trembling, everywhere that Castiel’s gaze fell, those lithe muscles tense and taut, like a guitar string pulled too tight. His eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw tense. Damp strands of that beautiful sandy hair stuck to his forehead as Dean rocked his head side to side, pressing it into the pillow—as though that would provide him the relief he wanted.--Castiel makes Dean wait for what he wants.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Judith's Fluffy Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951795
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Flufftober2020, Kinktober 2020





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Day 3. 
> 
> Kinktober 2020 (Orgasm Denial) and Flufftober 2020 ("But you said")

“ _Ca-aaas!_ ”

The nickname caught in Dean’s throat, that single syllable almost choking him as it ripped its way out of the muscular body writhing beneath him. He was trembling, everywhere that Castiel’s gaze fell, those lithe muscles tense and taut, like a guitar string pulled too tight. His eyes were squeezed shut, his jaw tense. Damp strands of that beautiful sandy hair stuck to his forehead as Dean rocked his head side to side, pressing it into the pillow—as though that would provide him the relief he wanted.

_Not yet, my love._

Castiel ducked back down, to tease the seam of Dean’s balls with just the tip of his tongue. Dean hissed at the sensation, and gave an abortive thrust of his hips, seeking out some sort of friction for his angry, flushed erection. Against the rules. Castiel immediately backed away.

“B-but you _said_ —“

“Dean,” Cas commanded, “I know exactly what I said, and I _will_ follow through on it. Just…not _yet._ ” He leaned in close, let his breath ghost along the veiny shaft of Dean’s cock. “And if you disobey again, you won’t get to climax until tomorrow.” His threat was met with another disgruntled whimper, but that was acceptable. Dean was allowed to express his desires and displeasures verbally; in fact, Castiel encouraged it. Acting without Castiel’s express permission, however? _That_ would not be tolerated. “You must be punished for trying to take your own pleasure, though, beloved. That is _my_ privilege, _my_ responsibility. Do you understand?”

“Y-yessir,” Dean replied, his voice shaky, breath coming in ragged gulps.

“Good boy.” Castiel licked a broad stripe up the underside of Dean’s erection, base to tip, then wrapped his lips around the head, and sucked off the precome beaded at the slit. Dean accepted Castiel’s offering beautifully, mewling and gasping at the pleasure while struggling so gallantly to keep his reactions in check, to keep his body still. “Such a good boy for me,” Cas murmured, reverent, as he continued nuzzling Dean’s cock.

It would be so easy for him to just continue like this, licking and sucking until Dean found his release in the heat of Castiel’s mouth. It would be so so easy just to give in to the desire to drink Dean down. But that wasn’t on tonight’s agenda, Castiel reminded himself. His first priority, now and always, was to take care of his beloved. And right now, his beloved needed _this_ , denial and punishment, the solace of utter submission. Castiel’s own needs could wait.

“Are you ready for your punishment?”

Dean continued to tremble on the bed, and Castiel loved it, loved to see Dean work so hard to obey, to ready himself for Castiel’s ministrations, whatever they might be. He chewed idly on that plush bottom lip, nodding mutely in response.

“Dean, you need to speak to me.”

Another ragged breath, a huff to clear his throat. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s better,” Castiel praised. “Now open your eyes.”

Dean obeyed. He gulped as he took in the sight of Castiel, former Angel of the Lord, kneeling above him, naked and wanting. When his gaze dropped to Castiel’s groin, those golden green eyes immediately darkened with the heat of his arousal.

Burning under the intensity Dean’s gaze, Castiel took himself in hand, slid the pad of his thumb through the wetness starting to bead at the tip of his erection, spreading it around to ease his movement. He swallowed thickly at the sinfulimage of Dean licking his lips as he watched, wondered if Dean even realized he was doing it.

“Cas,” Dean uttered, “I-I mean, _sir_?” Another lick, pink tongue dragging across the seam of those perfect cocksucking lips. He sounded so small, so hopeful, and it made Cas _want._ But he needed to be strong.

“Not tonight, my love,” he apologized, truly sorry to deny Dean anything. “I’m afraid you forfeited your right to my cock when you disobeyed. I do hope you’ll take this lesson to heart.” Dean’s lips trembled slightly, but he nodded almost immediately in acceptance.

“I understand, sir.”

Castiel bent down and pressed a kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth, continuing to stroke himself almost lazily. “That’s it,” he kissed Dean’s forehead, until he felt the tension melting from Dean’s forehead and jaw, “so good for me.”

Castiel rose back up onto his knees and began to jerk off in earnest, bringing his free hand down to tug his scrotum, tease just the slightest pressure along his perineum. And all the while, Dean watched, eyes half-lidded, his face the image of almost feral hunger as he muttered a filthy litany, so quiet Castiel was certain Dean didn’t think he could hear it. “That’s it, Cas, make yourself feel good… _fuck_ yeah…show me how you come!”

In a matter of minutes, Castiel was at the edge of the precipice, ready to leap into the chasm.

“Open your mouth, Dean.”

Dean looked up at Cas, wide-eyed and eager, like he had hung the moon and stars as he swallowed Castiel’s cock. Cas grabbed two handfuls of that sandy hair and fucked deep into Dean’s mouth, knowing he could take it, knowing he would _welcome_ it. One, two, three rough thrusts and he was coming, pulsing hot and deep into Dean’s throat. He continued to fuck him through the aftershocks, shouting Dean’s name as he came.

Dean sucked greedily, closing his eyes and moaning his pleasure around Castiel’s cock as he emptied himself in Dean’s mouth. Those golden lashes fanned out against flushed, freckled cheeks, and in that moment Castiel was lost in Dean’s beauty. So beautiful, so _perfect_ for him, and it was almost too much.

Somehow, in the midst of his own post-coital haze, Cas found his voice, just enough to give one more command.

“Come for me, Dean.”

And of course, Dean obeyed. Castiel felt the wet heat of Dean’s orgasm spurt against his back as he groaned, the vibrations of it around Castiel’s cock sending shivers up and down Castiel’s spine.

They stayed like that for some interminable amount of time, Castiel kneeling above Dean’s chest, his cock softening in Dean’s mouth. They stayed like that, Dean rubbing gentle circles into Castiel’s hips and buttocks, idly sucking, mouthing at Castiel until he felt ready to let go. This was a familiar part of their play by now, and Castiel knew not to rush it. And so he stayed there, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair, stroking a fingertip along his brow, down those sculpted cheekbones, until Dean was ready, until Dean signaled he was ready to move.

 _Tap. Tap._ Two fingertips against his left hipbone.

At the signal, Castiel gingerly moved to lie down along Dean’s side. With a careless swipe of his hand, his grace removed the drying, sticky remnants of their scene.

“How do you feel?” he asked, wrapping his top arm around Dean’s torso.

“‘M good,” Dean murmured, turning to give Castiel a soft smile. “Thank you.”

Castiel leaned forward and kissed the tip of Dean’s nose, “Of course, Dean. You were so perfect for me. Thank you.” Dean’s cheeks pinkened under the praise, but Castiel knew he needed to hear it. Because maybe if he heard it enough, if Castiel said it enough, Dean would finally believe it.

At least, that’s what Castiel hoped.


End file.
